


Mad World

by Miss_Snazzy



Series: The Weapon, the Vocalist, and the Container [2]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella's Birthday, Constructed Reality, Crossover, Episode Related, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, New Moon AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clips taken from:<br/>-Twilight<br/>-New Moon<br/>-Eclipse<br/>-Supernatural Seasons 1-3, 6-7</p>
<p>Song: "H" -Tool</p></blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Clips taken from:  
> -Twilight  
> -New Moon  
> -Eclipse  
> -Supernatural Seasons 1-3, 6-7
> 
> Song: "H" -Tool


End file.
